Ah, Ecstasy
by Niru-Se
Summary: Kintaro asks Shiraishi what 'ecstasy' means. Kenya hears but is not interested. Shiraishi wants to show him anyway.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Prince of Tennis**

* * *

" _Ah... ecsta - OUCH!"_

Shiraishi staggered backwards, his right hand on his forehead, nursing the painful blow on his head as he _accidentally_ bumped it against the solid, wooden frame of their school gate.

It was a Shitenhouji tradition - _that they enter the gate before the bell rings_.

There wasn't originally any specifics on how to _rightfully_ enter the gates. But one story was passed to another, then to the next and the next, up until generations have it that you must pass through _the gate_ in the most spectacular -slash- head-turning manner you're capable of pulling off.

And Shiraishi, being Shiraishi just thought that jumping or rather failed human attempt to fly, is the best way to do it.

And so for the nth time, he's got himself another visible lump on his forehead.

" _You never learned,"_ Kenya muttered with a sigh passing through the gate without glancing at their captain's direction.

* * *

" _Ne, Shiraishi...what's ecstasy?"_ Kintaro asked with a pout, mimicking Shiraishi's way of saying the last word.

He wasn't particularly interested. But the redhead has long been hearing the expression and he suspected it has nothing to do with any kind of tennis technique.

" _Hmm..."_ Shiraishi frowned in thought. _"It's like a good feeling. No. Make that an extremely super good feeling."_

Kentaro beamed. _"Just like a game with Koshimae! Ah...ecstasy!"_ once again copying Shiraishi's manner of speech.

The considerate tennis captain nodded vigorously. "Just like that Kin-chan. Very good."

Nearby, Kenya, who was unintentionally listening to their conversation, shook his head. He knew Shiraishi was never good at explanation. And that Kintaro believes whatever Shiraishi tells him.

He sighed.

* * *

" _Extremely super good feeling, ne?"_ Kenya said, eyeing Shiraishi as he started to change back to their school uniform after tennis practice.

" _Eavesdropping now, Kenya?"_ Shiraishi teased. _"That's not a very good habit."_

Kenya snickered. _"Says Mr. Right."_

" _You think so? I'm Mr. Right? Thanks."_

The Naniwa speed star mentally rolled his eyes. _"If you don't tame that ego, you'll soon become Shitenhouji's Atobe. When that happens, I'm quitting."_

Shiraishi giggled. And then they headed home together.

* * *

The walk to the train station, even the whole ride passed swiftly. Conversation were limited to tennis and that new _'lovely, beautiful, black bug'_ that Shiraishi has just bought from somewhere and Kenya was slightly tempted to ask about their captain's fascination to bugs. _Of all insects, why bugs?_

" _Well, I'll go ahead,"_ Kenya said once they got out of the train. He was heading the opposite way to Shiraishi's house so this is usually where they part ways, save for those times when they decided to drop by one's house to discuss _important matters._

" _Ne, Kenya.."_ Shiraishi called out when the other has started taking a few steps away.

" _What."_ A command.

" _Wouldn't you ask?"_

Kenya frowned. _"About what?"_

" _Ecstasy.."_

" _I've got Webster's."_

Shiriashi's lips curled into a smirk and Kenya didn't want to admit but he suddenly felt the familiar tightening of his chest and that sudden flushed feeling, which only indicated that he was about to blush. NO! He wasn't supposed to -

" _I mean the actual definition. MY definition."_

Ok. Forget it Kenya. You are blushing. He cleared his throat and looked back at his captain. He recognized the challenge on Shiraishi's voice and he hated to think that the other was trying to toy with him.

" _Thanks, but not thanks. I'm not interested."_

Shiraishi faked a disappointed look. _"Too bad...I was hoping I could make you-"_

" _NOT INTERESTED. Now go home!"_

" _But it felt good last time we-"_

" _Shiraishi..."_

The captain recognized the threat on his teammates voice but chose to ignore it. He _always_ ignores it.

" _This time, I'll make it so good that you can't help but-"_

A tennis ball went straight for his face and if not for his sharp reflexes and perfect reaction time, it would have landed straight into his forehead, adding to the already purplish, ugly bump on it. But Shiraishi's quick. And he caught the ball in his hand.

Across him, Kenya was in rage, his tennis racket at hand which he used to smash the ball to Shiraishi's direction, truly hoping to land a knockout shot that would silence the other guy for good.

He was aware the some people were already looking at their direction and he didn't care.

" _That was close,"_ Shiraishi said with a smile. _"So..."_ he once again started, teasing _"my place or yours?"_

Kenya gripped his racket tighter. How he wished it was Shiraishi's neck instead. He turned around in anger towards the direction of his house.

Shiraishi followed close behind.

* * *

 **-OWARI-**

 **SY:** _Naughty Kurarin!_


End file.
